Silence
by TheHideout
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow meet in the streets, GrimmIchi hopefully story is better than the description
1. Where None Wander but The Drunks

The feel of liquor had burned wonders into my mind.

I didn't think a simple hundred bucks stolen from my dad would get this little booze, but I couldn't care less. The backs of my eyes sizzled as if they were bubbling and melting. Probably the effects of meth settling in. I could feel the crank powder lining my lungs, crusting the insides every time I took a breath. It felt nice, like maybe it would do the favor of constricting my air from me and ending my pathetic life. Maybe then I could see my mom again.

Nah, she was too sweet to go to hell.

The clinking of the bar door stripped into my ears when I shoved it open to leave, and I held back a yelp. I knew, if I just waited a few minutes, everything wouldn't be so loud. Whiskey disguised as a beer bottle sloshed tauntingly in my hand and I brought it to my chapped lips. I took a small sip at first, then threw back my head to take a swig. It burned slowly down to my stomach, cutting through the chill of the winter air around me. Taking a shaky step, I swerved dangerously out onto the street, the honk of a horn dimmed in my mind. Finally, nothing was hurting my ears. The peaceful quiet...I felt the violent whoosh of a car push me aside and I tripped my way back up onto the sidewalk. Aside from the car that was now disappearing over the crest of the road, I was alone on the Avenue. I nearly tripped over a sludge pile, the melted ice crusting over my unlaced Chucks and trapping my feet in a cold cage. I felt bile angrily burn its way up my throat and I wiped a hand swiftly over my mouth in an attempt to avoid puking. The lights of the street lamps left colorful stripes over my vision. I knew I was stoned, the slosh of whiskey in my throat evidence, but I hadn't a care in the world for the fact. My mouth tasted strangely of alcohol and smoke, plus the faded taste of another drunk mouth on mine. I couldn't remember from when though, so I just brought the beer glass filled with whiskey to my lips again. A drop of it ran out of the bottle and crossed my Adams Apple, leaving a trail of fire along my skin. I stood stupidly, gazing up at the sparse stars until I couldn't hold back the nausea and doubled over. The bottle I was holding dropped from my hand, shattering against concrete. What an awful way to die, the poor demon, I thought sadly, before realizing it was the last one I had bought with my dads money. I retched all over the sidewalk, alcohol searing the insides of my neck and cheeks. I reached out for support and found a stray advertisement stand to lean against, where I rode out most of my puking. The roar in my ears drowned out the steps of the man approaching and I jerked on reflex when a strong hand clasped my hunched shoulder and pulled me into the darkness of an ally. At first I had a flash of terror, my conscience kicking in, until it swam back into the liquor still left in my stomach. I watched from a distance as the man took a handful of my shirt and tossed me farther into the two buildings sidewalks. I laughed hysterically when the man threw me against the gritty brick wall of the building behind us. A large shard of glass from an empty window above reflected my drunken figure and I took my time to stare into it, although I had no desire to see myself. My unreal orange hair, a splash of color against the gray of my own little world, framed the sharpness of my gradually sinking cheeks and brown eyes. The usually bright dirty irises had faded along with my conscience, and now they were almost gray with the amount of hard liquor and crank I had indulged. I turned my attention from the glass in time to feel the faded effect of a gut-twisting punch catch me in the jaw. My head hit the brick with a crack, and what little focus I had left swiveled obnoxiously. "What the hell?" I slurred heavily, bracing a hand against the wall as a stream of blood salted my tongue. I had enough sense to plug my nostrils and felt a stab of pain in the bridge of my nose, bringing a portion of my world into focus sharply. I winced, struggling to push through more of my drunken state to prove the slashes of color on my attacker was real. "Wake up, man." His deep voice startled me a bit more, and I had focused enough to figure out his hair color was indeed not a figment of my imagination. The rest of his face was still in shadow, but his fist was clear as it came smacking back into my face. His knuckles split my lip swiftly and I almost immediately felt a bruise flower over my right eye. I moaned, sliding down the wall to a slump on the ground. The stream of red turned into a river, dripping steadily onto my smudged tee. His eyes suddenly became clear through the tears that pooled in mine. They matched his hair. "What the hell do you want?" I hissed angrily, my voice no longer slurred. "You fucking probably broke my nose."  
>"Deserving."<br>"Why?"  
>The blue haired man didn't answer for a while, just gazed in wonder at my condition, slumped against the wall, my face barely visible with the dim midnight lights of the streets, though the blood glittered. His cerulean eyes fit nicely under heavy lidded eyes as if he were always tired, and they brought out the shadows around his strong, sharp jaw and cheekbones. "You awake now?" He caught my look and raised his hands innocently. "If I hadn't punched you, man, you would've been falling off a cliff with how wired you were."<p>

Problem was I hadn't wanted to wake up.

"You can't just expect to wander out in New York in the dead of night without any trouble." I nodded slightly, taking in his black cotton jacket that buttoned down six times in the front. He had a pair of red gloved hands in the pockets of his dark-washed jeans, which matched the scarf tied around his neck. He took a hand out of his pocket and held it out to me. "I'm Grimmjow." His breath puffed out in a plume of steam into the cold winter air. I hadn't noticed the cold biting into the fingers and the edge of my broken nose. He hoisted me up off the ground, but the effects of the whiskey couldn't be drowned out completely and he caught me when I swayed. "And you are?"  
>"I-Ichigo." I stumbled over the words as I almost lost my footing again. Grimmjow didn't respond, and I got the impression he didn't speak much. "You need help getting home, Ichigo?" He asked politely, and I barely nodded. The pain of my face had taken the rough edge of my drunkedness away, but it was gradually returning. "Sooner rather than later, I'm hoping." I choked out. Grimmjow nodded and smiled, flashing a pair of sharp fangs among many bleach white teeth, and, after practically draping me over his broad shoulders, followed my instructions home. <p>


	2. Suprises

I woke with a start, a pair of blue eyes hugging the back of my mind. I had dreamt of him quite vividly, and it hurt like hell to wake up from that.

I shook myself a little, already struggling to recover what had happened in my dream. What was the guys name? Grimmjow? Oh hell with it. I just seemed to notice the goosebumps rising from my skin when I sat up out of the warm blankets, spotting my window cracked open slightly. Cold mist from the air outside was gathering in my room and I frowned as I stood to close it. It was fucking freezing. Right as I lunged from the bed an explosion of fire burst like fireworks in my head, like maybe my brain was full of gunpowder. I froze, like I always do when I'm hurt, and barely felt my back hit the bed behind me. I lay there, groaning for a moment, shivers wracking my body from the cold, and eventually reached up to clutch my head.

And suddenly it all came back to me, the horrible drunk asshole I'd been last night, the man with the...the blue eyes.

Yeah, his name was Grimmjow.

I realized I had no remembrance of that night, actually, or at least what happened after Grimmjow found me. He had brought me home-see, now it was coming back-and my dad had rushed me to my room with Yuzu trailing behind, wailing. Dad had pulled Grimmjow off to the side of my bedroom and thanked him for bringing me home, but I'm not sure he noticed the blood from my nose on the blue haired mans gloved knuckles. He had given me this look, like I'm not gonna save you again bitch, and had walked out into the bitter cold like nothing had happened.

I stood shakily from my bed, using the bedpost as support and made my way to the window, but it was already closed. "Odd." I murmured, a worried line creasing my forehead. That is not supposed to happen, I assure you, even when a guy with a hangover sees it. As I leaned more heavily against the wood of my bed, I thought again of Grimmjow. Now I wasn't one to be gay, or maybe I was, I don't remember, but I couldn't stop thinking about this man that I had known for an hour. His eyes were enchanting and the way his stance and expressions radiated calm just dug hooks into me. Surely you don't come across a man so fine that often.

But I probably wouldn't see him again anyway.

I heard the shrill voice of Yuzu call to me for breakfast, which caused my head to throb, and the thought of food rolled my stomach painfully. I shuffled into the bathroom and lifted the lid of the toilet, leaning over it. But I didn't vomit because there wasn't really anything left in my stomach anyway, and decided to sit there. I stared into the unmoving water, the white porcelain spotless from Yuzu's vigorous and relentless cleaning, until I heard the heavy footsteps of my dad thundering up the stairs. The moment he turned the corner to enter the bathroom, his mouth open to probably yell my name, I kicked out at his face. It smashed into his cheek and he went flying into the wall behind him.

"I said I was coming!" I shrieked, causing my head to complain horribly. Dad wasted no time and smashed his forehead to mine.

"You should always be-"  
>"I swear when I-"<br>"On time when-"  
>"Move out I'll-"<br>"Yuzu calls for you!"  
>"Call the police on you!"<p>

Karin shoved her way between us and kept walking to the stairway. I gave Dad the worst death glare I could muster in my pathetic state and trumped down the stairs toward the smell of bacon and curry. My stomach gave a nice little heave and I gagged, turning past my dad. "Not hungry." I said sheepishly, and he nodded. I headed back into my room, tripping over a red scarf on the way.

Where the hell did we get a red scarf?

When I turned to shut the door, an arm wrapped around my waist and I held back a cry of surprise. It was slightly tan, and just a little more than ordinarily muscular, and I strand of unreal blue hair caught my eye from over my shoulder. "Hey, Ichigo." Grimmjow growled, wrapping another arm around my shoulder to give the door a shove. It shut quietly and he flipped me around to push me against it. "Uh, hi." I stuttered, and Grimmjow flashed his dangerous smile. "Don't think I'd let you get away. It was so hard to keep my hands off you last night." He muttered, his lips pressed against the skin of my neck. I moaned, biting my lip painfully. Grimmjow laughed in his throat, running a hand under my shirt while the over pressed on the door behind us. My mine spun. Didn't I want to push him away? "Don't." He hissed.

I leaned my head against the door, and stared glassy eyed at the ceiling as Grimmjow's lips worked their way up to my jaw. Finally I lowered my head and pressed my lips against his forcefully, sucking in his bottom lip. His mouth tasted vaguely like mint, but the taste of blood overran my senses.

Why did his mouth taste like blood?

I threw away the thought for later use and turned my head farther to the side to deepen the kiss. He had discarded his jacket last night for a simple black muscle shirt that curved into the lines of his abs, and I traced them with a long finger as his tongue probed my teeth. "Oops." He murmured, giving a light laugh. "Time to run." I made a noise of protest as he moved away, snatching his jacket on his way to the window. He slung one leg out the window once he had thrown it open and turned to give me a two-finger salute.

Then he jumped. I didn't bother looking down when I saw him trot down the driveway, casting a glance over his shoulder and spotting me through the window. He winked and flashed his sharp teeth becomingly, his breath freezing. I wiggled my fingers at him as he turned the corner, out of sight. I leaned my back against the door again just as my Dad tried to barge in, knowing he was he reason Grimmjow left. "Go away." I muttered, and he gave one final shove before trotting back down the hall. That's about the time I turned to my restroom and threw up. 


	3. We Meet Again, Under Different Circumsta

Grimmjow growled lightly, leveling his eyes through the leaves of the trees around Ichigo's window. He was sure Ichigo would see his bright cerulean eyes against the bright green of springs new shoots, but Ichigo just kept his eyes on the road. Grimmjow was far enough away to where to couldn't see the perfect lines of his lean muscles, but he was pretty damn close.

That day when he paid Ichigo a visit was stupid, and way too dangerous. If his dad saw him... But the way the orange haired man curved into him while he ran redhot hands down his chest had Grimmjow hooked.

He watched as Ichigo shook his head in disappointment and turned away from the window. From his angle, it was easy for Grimmjow to see Ichigo step out of his pants and slip his shirt over his head to get into the shower. Oh yeah. I never get tired of this. Grimmjow smiled naughtily, taking a step further on the precarious branch.

He wouldn't fall; cats always land on their feet.

He took a running start once Ichigo closed the door to his bathroom, his feet silent as they hammered against the bark and finally gained enough momentum to leap off the end. He spiraled gracefully just for the feel of it, and landed hands first like a feline on the window sill.

He remained still, waiting to see if Ichigo had heard. Content, he padded off the windows edge and slid his back up against the wall next to the bathroom door. Grimmjow waited for Ichigo's yelp as he stepped into water much to hot before turning the knob to the door, happily finding it unlocked, and slipped inside. He shut the door soundlessly and turned the lock on the door.

He slunk along the floor while loosing a majority of his clothes, stripping off his underwear last. He enjoyed coming at his victims from behind so there wasn't that awkward I'm-watching-you-come-to-me moment.

Grimmjow peeked inside the shower curtain, watching mesmerized as water trailed down Ichigo's back over hard tan muscles, turning his orange hair auburn. Finally he took a tentative step into the water and wrapped a pair of wet arms around the man in front of him.

I froze, slowly turning my head to rest my undoubtedly huge brown eyes on Grimmjow's face. He smiled viscously at me and I watched the way his lips pulled up over his fangs. "Hey, babe." He purred. I worked my jaw, unable to say anything. I had waited all through winter and into the beginning of spring for him to come back, because that was the worst way to leave, and hadn't seen him. Where could he have been?

"Where were you?" I hissed, shaking off his arms. Grimmjow held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't think you'd remember me Ichigo."  
>I didn't know how to respond so I found myself wrapped up in his arms, the water forcing my eyes closed as I kissed him. I felt myself hardening, and I began to pull away. Grimmjow braced his hands on my shoulders. "No, don't leave. I want this. I want you."<p>

I growled and threw my arms around his neck, his skin slick underneath mine. He leaned forward possessively, burning a searing kiss onto my lips. His tongue swiped my bottom lip, leaving a hot trail along it as I unconsciously started to grind my perking erection against his.

He moaned, smirking against my lips. His fingers, grasping my chin to hold my mouth to his, trailed down my neck and began rubbing my nipple. Pleasure shot through my body like fire, exploded in my lower gut like fireworks.

I held back a cry of need as he shoved me up against the shower wall, our feet slipping in the water. "Moan for me Ichigo...I want to hear you moan!" He hissed as he bruteily grasped my length and pumped it a few times. It was enough, and I shrieked a loud, low moan.

"Grimmjow" I breathed, reaching down instinctively to stroke him. "I want you...inside me..." I sucked in a breath before I could continue. "Now." He smiled, curved canines sparkling, and spun me around. I caught a glimpse of his huge dick standing up against his glorious tan muscles before he inserted a finger into my entrance.

I wiggled a little on his hand, releasing a little groan as I adjusted. He swirled his long finger inside me before fitting in another, pulling a long cry from me. I could tell his patience was waning when he pulled his digits out, lining himself up to me. A whisper of a whimper gurgled in my throat when he immersed the head of his cock in my tight heat, wrapping his arms around my sides to comfort me.

After a brief moment to adjust he pushed forward, sheathing himself completely in my entrance. I threw my head back, resting my chin on the slick tiles, as he let me stretch out. "Move." I demanded shakily. He pulled back slowly, and the burning was engulfed in pleasure. I found I couldn't contain my sounds of lust as he snapped his hips forward, plunging back into my ass.

I gasped, pushing back to meet his thrusts as he picked up the pace, his cock slamming into me. A hot trail sizzled up the back of my neck as he licked it, finally biting down. He lapped at the bruised mark he made, pounding into me again and again as I moaned and cried out.

Finally, I felt a heat bubble in my lower region, and I turned my head to look at Grimmjow. He had a thin layer of sweat all over him and he had his teeth bared, barely holding back cries of his own. He reached around me and grasped my neglected length, matching the pace of his thrusting with his hand.

"Ohhh...Grimm...I..." I captured his lips with my own and silenced my words, until finally I came over his hand, coated it and the wall with a cloudy, hot substance. Grimmjow thrust into me a few more times until my constricting heat pulled his peak from him. He gasped, releasing a strangled "Ichigo!" before he leaned forward and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

I felt his release inside me, so strong I was immediately tired beyond belief. He pulled out, allowing me to turn to slump against the wall. He crouched in front of me, smiling into my hooded eyes, the now cold water drumming against his back. "Got to go." He said regretfully. He turned and flipped off the shower, the room falling silent. He then threw a towel around each of us and scooped me up in his arms.

"Grimmjow...I...I can.." I stiffled a yawn, snuggling deep into the crook of his shoulder. I felt him smile above me. He kicked his clothes along with him with every step until he could lay me down on my bed. I watched lazily as he covered his softened cock with a pair of navy gym shorts, and slipped on a white muscle shirt.

"Bye, Ichi, see you." He kissed my forehead lightly then winked and jumped out the window into the warm spring air. I grinned before letting my head fall back on the pillow and allow my eyes to drift closed.


End file.
